


Notre Damn

by DevoTea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Notre Dame fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevoTea/pseuds/DevoTea
Summary: Ladybug tries to put out the Notre Dame fire.To preface I just want to say that I am completely devastated by the Notre Dame fire that broke out today. This was what inspired to write this one-shot in honor of the great part of our culture. As the President said : We lost a part of us today.





	Notre Damn

I grabbed a water hose and jumped onto a building the closest to it. I struggled a second with the hinges before activating its function. Water sprayed into the fire before me. I wished I could've done something. Something to prevent this from happening. It didn't have to be like this. How could I not notice it sooner? Why didn't I do a double patrol in this part of the city.

 

My thoughts spiralled down a spiral and my thoughts became a white noise at this point. They jumbled together, mixed and matched in an i'll-assorted scream. Like a TV malfunctioning. Like the scratching of a vinyl record on a player. The needle kept jumping to the same sentence.

 

This is not Papillon's fault. My ladybugs can't fix this. Notre Dame is going to be destroyed.

 

The sentenced drummer itself into my mind over and over. I stared powerless from a balcony, water blasting down at the climbing flames before me. I wanted to just leave the hose there and go down there to try and extinguish the flame myself. I was just about to do that when a hand landed on my shoulder.

 

I flipped myself around to meet a pair of sad green eyes. They were blurry. "Chat" I started. "I have to do something, the cathedral is in flames and I can't do anything to really help." I wanted to convince him to help me. "We have to do something. Please, chaton." I pleaded to him. "M'lady, I'm afraid we can't do much here." He said softly brushing away tears that I only now realised were running down my face. I let myself go and buried my head in his chest.

 

"I know it's hard. It pains me to see it as much as it hurts you, but it's not like your Lucky Charm can fix it." He ran gentle circled with his hands across my back as I sobbed to the sound of crackling logs of the centuries-old wooden structures. "That's it. Maybe I can use my lu-" I snapped my head back up,but Chat stopped me with a finger on my lips and pleading eyes. "No, Chaton, I have to try, I'll try to save this building with all my might and I won't stop till I've given it my best shot." I explained to him before shouting the magic words.

 

The lucky charm was a fire extinguisher, there was no puzzle there. I used it for as long as I could. After we put out the fire we discovered the heart of the fire, which lay there next to the renovation railings.

 

After I tossed the extinguisher into the air the ladybugs flew over the damage and the fire returned. Now the fire fighters knew what to target and I left them with the job and jumped away to the sound of my earrings giving off their second to last beep. I knew Tikki really tired herself out with keeping my transformation up so she ought to get more cookies.

 

Barely landing behind a chimney, my transformation dropped. Tikki flew out of the earrings and my predictions proved correct. "Are you okay?" I asked her, offering her a chocolate chip cookie from my bag. "Yeah, how about you? I know this must be hard for you." Tikki replied.

 

"Yeah, it must be." I heard Chat's voice nearby. I checked the parameters in panic, but found them empty. "Don't worry, I'm around the corner, I didn't peek. Cat's honor." He swore and I could picture him holding his crossed fingers up in front of him.

 

I choked back a sob. "I'm here if you need me, I won't look." He informed me. "Could you?" I asked him, implying that he close his eyes. "Any time you're ready M'lady." He replied and I stepped around the corner to find him just standing there, eyes closed as promised.

 

I walked closer to him and reached out for his hand. Once I had a hold of it I tugged him lightly closer and wrapped my arms around his torso. I shook, sniffing, not really able to hold back my tears. "This was our culture. It was the world's culture. A place of cult. It was on UNESCO for a God's sake." I rambled my voice breaking and wavering throughout the sentences. Chat just continued rubbing circles on my back silently, occasionally comforting me with silly endearments. As much as I was to say that I hated them, they really did help."I guess we'll have to change up our meeting place for patrol." Chat mused in the end. 

 

"I guess so." I agreed solemnly. 


End file.
